


控制与反控制04肉

by CarlXavier



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: 全文移步LOFTER@鸣芜





	控制与反控制04肉

04（含Blue&Echo×Owen成人向内容）  
Owen枕着胳膊从湿软的草地上醒来，他发现自己之前的蔽体衣物已然不知所踪，可是Blue她们去哪儿了。  
他站起，却又在站稳时动作一顿。Owen意识到，这已经不是上个“世界”了。因为他居然在被Blue用舌头操射之后没有任何不适感，甚至该有的腰部酸痛也没有。  
岛上突然起了微风，Owen干爽却光裸着的身躯有些敏感，但好在温度适宜，顶多算得上夏日树下的阴凉处刮过微风带来的凉意。

Owen环视四周，没有发现任何迅猛龙或其他恐龙存在过的痕迹。他松了口气，放心地走向树林，甩甩脑袋，将不久之前被Blue的舌头操射这件事抛诸脑后，当成自己被莫名其妙扔到这个岛上后做的一个莫名其妙的春梦。  
他打量一下周围的环境，回忆起之前的野外求生经历，Owen打算开始伐木，造个木舟离开这个岛。

然而，操，最操蛋的事发生了。  
就在Owen刚找到一块能用来伐木的尖利的石块时，身后突然传来一声嘶吼，吓得Owen猛地把石块扔在了地上。他缓缓转身却正看见一头迅猛龙——他的好姑娘Blue叼着几个野果过来拿给他，后面是Echo叼着半只兔子走过来，那半只兔子甚至还流着血。

眼睁睁地看着Blue和Echo不断靠近，Owen回忆起了之前的经历，不由得僵直了身体。他甚至迈不开步子，甚至不能对着他的好姑娘们伸出手表示友善，一直以来的冷静顷刻间荡然无存。  
Blue几乎没有思考延迟，直接把口中叼着的野果扔在一边，迅速奔向Owen，Echo犹豫一瞬，还是叼着那半只兔子跟着一同奔向了Owen。

Blue有点意外，今天她的alpha身上没有遮蔽物，这大概是在向她们求爱的意思吧？  
她和Echo在Owen身边转了转，Owen紧张得不自觉吞咽口水，只能试图用以前的方法控制住两龙，然而现在，他的手头可没有食物。  
Echo先停止了四处走动，她径直行到Owen跟前，把口中叼着的兔肉扔在了Owen前面的空地上，Blue紧接着一阵嘶吼，Echo便闪身躲到了Owen身后。Blue看起来异常愤怒，她的牙齿在不停碰撞发出声响，Owen看着两头龙对峙，这样僵持下去绝不是个好办法。

唯一的方法就是让这两头龙找到共同的目标来减弱双方的对峙程度，这样才能缓和局势，那共同的目标……  
Owen的思路被强行打断，他被Echo猛地推倒，后脑撞在地上让他一阵眩晕。  
“我操……共同的目标……不就是我么……”  
他勉强睁开眼看了看现在的情况，面对两头迅猛龙，自己完全没有逃脱的可能。而这肯定也是那个情景模拟测试之一，要想通关就必须要换种方式，也许，不应该把逃走放在第一选择。  
Owen仰起头，正看见Echo看起来很小巧的爪子和低下来看自己的大头，而Owen只需略微抬起上身，就能看见Blue正盯着他的下身看。

看来不让她们一起来一次是没可能通过了，而不通过的话，自己显然会被留在这里一辈子，Wu可没那么好心来帮自己，要不然就是直接被恐龙吃掉，总之难逃一死。  
Owen只想对Wu翻个白眼，这也太难过关了。虽然目前为止，只要到了下一个情景模拟，上一个情景的遗留身体机能问题都尽数不复存在，可迅猛龙十分粗砺的舌头曾经翻搅在自己肠道中，抵住前列腺处反复摩擦的感觉，和自己被一波波情欲推向高潮时没顶的快感却印刻在他的脑海中，根本无法拔除。  
想到这里，Owen便抬起头，稍微张开嘴，摆出最无法防备的姿态主动迎上Echo。他又撸动了几下还有点疲软的阴茎，而后张开双腿，等着Blue侵犯自己。

Echo的舌头先是舔上Owen的胸前，而后向上滑动到脖颈和下巴，最后才轻轻插入Owen的口腔。尽管Echo很小心，她怕伤害到她看起来很脆弱的alpha，但迅猛龙的舌头毕竟比人类大了太多，插入一点之后，Owen就再没办法闭上嘴了。为了不咬到Echo，他只能尽自己所能张开嘴，而这让她的舌头直接触到了Owen口腔的最深处，直接顶上他喉头的软肉，引得他略有干呕感。  
这时后穴中熟悉的触感再次出现，不同于以往的是，这次Blue的动作快了很多，如果考虑到迅猛龙们很可能会有的高智商，Owen猛地意识到，这个动作像是为了什么而做……扩张。  
Echo开始了轻微地抽插，Owen被她的黏腻口水呛到了嗓子。正咳嗽时，Echo却又加快了抽插速度，不难想象是因为Echo发现她的Alpha咳嗽的时候，包裹着自己舌头的他的口腔会有一定压迫感，舌尖处神经密布，她自己从中获得的快感简直翻倍。

Blue又用自己的舌头用力抽插了几十下，其中有些时候她会顶到前列腺处。感受到肠壁在时不时地绞紧，她便迅速抽出自己的舌头。Owen本来已经快要因着这逐渐加重的抽插到达顶点，却硬生生地被阻断了道路。被猛地拽下高潮的云端，他有些莫名地失落，就在他安抚好刚退出他口腔的Echo，准备撸几下自己高高翘起的阴茎让自己释放出来，顺势抬起上身看向Blue时，映入眼帘的却是Blue转过身来，准备用她的尾巴进入自己的后穴。

Owen来不及躲避也无法躲避，便被Blue和Echo合力翻了个身跪趴下来，他只能尽力张开双腿，好让Blue的尾巴能顺利进入他的肠道。尾巴还在不断推入，而Echo用舌头舔上了他裸露出的肩胛骨，舔遍了后背，又滑移到腰侧，这引得Owen一阵战栗，这是他为数不多的敏感点之一。  
肠壁也跟着绞紧，Blue的尾巴进入得愈发艰难，感觉到Blue突入的速度明显降低，Owen只好试图尽力放松自己，尽可能接纳多一点。

等到Blue的尾巴没入一半，Blue就开始了前后摆动身体，在刚才的舔穴活动中她早已发现不断地抽插能给她的Alpha带来极度快感，她的Alpha好看的双眼会因此失神、因此湿润，下面的生殖器中会分泌出很多液体。

“哦，操，对……就是那儿，就像那样，对……”Owen已经开始了无意识地重复话语，Echo还在舔舐，口水流过的地方跟空气接触后都会异常冷，跟火热的身躯形成强烈对比。他的乳头在草地上摩擦着，这已经磨光了Owen仅剩的一点意志，随着Blue加快速度的几次摆动，Owen右手紧紧抓着草地上的草，左手伸向胯间，撸动着自己的阴茎达到了高潮。

“天哪……这样的情景模拟测试还要有几个……”高潮后，Owen的大脑一片空白，只有一个念头一闪而过。

Wu和他的助手们在玻璃房外看着模拟的情景，Owen的双眼湿漉漉的，迷离的神情映在屏幕上。有的工作人员甚至已经看不下去，打算跑到盥洗室解决问题，对Owen这样的对待显然是来自Dr.Wu的指示，情景模拟本可以不设置成这样的，但Wu却执意如此。

“博学特性模拟完成。”


End file.
